dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Isabela/Approval
Friendship Isabela values fun, freedom and getting ahead; she responds well to sarcasm. Jokes, flirting and Hawke if s/he tries to squeeze a little extra coin out of the people they help or who solve problems in particularly clever and devious ways. She also approves if you seem a bit selfish in your dealings with other people. 'Act 1' * Act of Mercy: Agree to kill Ser Thrask for the Apostates * Act of Mercy: Agree to tell Ser Thrask that you killed the Apostates * Bait and Switch: Agree to help Anso in return for payment * Bait and Switch: Tell Fenris "You tricked me!" * Bait and Switch: Demand payment from Fenris in return for helping him deal with Danarius in his mansion * Blackpowder Promise: Help Javaris Tintop in return for payment OR say you'll do it to hunt outlaws * Enemies Among Us: Kill Idunna * Finders Keepers: Agree to help retrieve Martin's cargo * Finders Keepers: Tell Martin where the Raiders stored his cargo * The First Sacrifice: Tell Ghyslain to shove off * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing the option "That wasn't the Maker." (must not investigate) * Isabela's Contact: Peaceful option is chosen during initial conversation . if you choose the Humour option when meeting Martin for the first time and then agreeing to help him. * Loose ends: (Athenril path) Let Pryce have the goods and lie to Athenril * Loose ends: (Meeran path) Don't kill Lord Harriman and then lie to Meeran * Magistrate's Orders: Kill Keldar ( if you choose the Confrontational Choice) * Wayward Son: Tell Feynriel that there must be an alternative to joining the Circle and in the end tell him that he should do what he thinks is best * The Unbidden Rescue: Say "This is clearly not my affair," after returning Saemus Dumar to his father. * The Wounded Coast: When you encounter a Dalish elf accusing a human for killing her mother when he was an werewolf, select "Do what you will". . available only when a save is imported from Origins where Dalish elves were spared. 'Act 2' *A Ship for Isabela: All options lead to * All That Remains: Kill Gascard in Darktown after completing the quest * A Bitter Pill: Choosing "We go after them." (No approval confirmed on PS3) (Xbox verified) * A Bitter Pill: Choosing "Not our problem" when talking to Orana or choosing to give Orana coin * A Bitter Pill: Allow Fenris to decide Hadriana's fate * Fool's Gold: Refuse to help Yevhen * Hawke Estate: Sleep with Isabela (requires previous flirt, and existing friendship) * Isabela's Ongoing Search: ** Choosing all peaceful, all humorous, or all aggressive responses ** Choosing the humorous response "Are you sure?" or the aggressive response "Give it up." and then choosing the peaceful response "I'll do what I can." ** Choosing the peaceful response "You don't need it." and then choosing the flirt option "I'll do it for a kiss." ** Choosing the humorous response "Are you sure?" or the aggressive response "Give it up." and then choosing the flirt option "I'll do it for a kiss." *** ''Note: This may be due to friendship path; untested for rivalry path by editor. Confirmed that the above is the same approval received on rivalry path (PC patch 1.04) * Isabela's Apology: "I forgive you" (doesn't matter what else you choose) * The Long Road: Tell Aveline "No excuses! Arrange a patrol." * Night Terrors: When being tempted by the desire demon, choose "I can't beat that" * Questioning Beliefs: If you choose the peaceful/humorous/flirt options . If you choose the aggressive/flirt option or all aggressive options * Talk to: When she comments on romance with Fenris, choose "What do they say" * Talk to in Hanged Man: When she comments on romance with Anders, choose center joking option. * To Catch a Thief: Tell her she can keep the relic * Viscount's Keep: When you talk to Saemus, choose "I don't like or hate Qunari." 'Act 3' * A New Path: Battling the Dalish 'Legacy DLC' * Altar of Dumat Place all four of the offerings to the Altar of Dumat * Legacy (quest) Side with Janeka Rivalry Getting involved in other people's business tends to annoy Isabela, so helping an NPC just for the sake of helping and not asking for a reward will often earn her ire. She also generally disapproves of rules and authority and attempts by Hawke to enforce rules on other people (especially her). 'Act 1' * Bait and Switch: Agree to help Fenris without accusing him of tricking you * Enemies Among Us: Hand Keran over to the templars * Enemies Among Us: If you don't kill Idunna * Finders Keepers: Refuse to tell Martin the location of his cargo * The First Sacrifice: Agree to help Ghyslain * The First Sacrifice: When talking to Emeric after the fight in the meeting place, choose "Can I help in any way" * Get Back to Work: Offer the workers a raise * Isabela's Contact: When accepting the quest choose "I'm not a charity" T * Magistrate's Orders: Take Keldar back to the city * Grand Cleric Elthina: Choose the pious reply when discussing the blight (do not Investigate) * The Wounded Coast: Use the lower left persuade option ("don't do it") to convince the elf to spare the former werewolf (only available to diplomatic Hawke) 'Act 2' * A Bitter Pill: After the ambush, tell Fenris "Now they're dead" or "Calm down" * A Bitter Pill: Tell Orana to come work for you and tell Fenris that you plan to pay her * Fool's Gold: Agree to help Yevhen * Hawke Estate: Sleep with Isabela (requires previous flirt, and existing rivalry * Isabela's Apology: "You backstabber" (doesn't matter what else you choose) * Isabela's Ongoing Search: Choosing the peaceful response "You don't need it." and then choosing the humorous response "Rats." or the aggressive response "We'll see." * The Long Road: Have Isabela in your party when you meet Donnic at the Hanged Man. Choose "A friendly ultimatum" when talking to Aveline * If you visit Sundermount before starting Night Terrors and if you sent Feynriel to the Dalish or let him choose at the conclusion of Wayward Son, you may encounter Templars demanding a group of Dalish hand over Feynriel. During the conversation you can side with either the Dalish or the Templars in in the following fight (leaving the conversation has no Friendship/Rivalry affect) * Night Terrors: When the desire demon is tempting her, choose "Don't turn on me" * Prime Suspect: At the end of the quest, allowing Gascard DuPuis to live (PC v1.04 may not occur) * Questioning Beliefs: If you choose the diplomatic option * Talk To: When she comments on romance with Fenris, any response other than "What do they say" * To Catch a Thief: Demand she give the relic back to the Qunari 'Legacy DLC' * Legacy (quest) Side with Larius Category:Guides